


Hill have eyes dark fate

by InfinityAsh29



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding, F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Nudist Amber Johnson, Nudist Brenda Carter, Nudist Missy Martinez, Nudist clan, Nudity, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex slave Amber Johnson, Sex slave Brenda Carter, Sex slave Missy Martinez, hookers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityAsh29/pseuds/InfinityAsh29
Summary: Amber Johnson and Missy Martinez are been captured by the mutants and meet thier dark fate awaits with them to come with an guest who isn't lucky to escape at all
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Deep in the dark mining caves outside of Mexico there was a young beautiful woman blonde hair was inside but in the cell like she's a prisoner her name is Amber Johnson but she's a soldier but goes way back when Amber was with A team of National Guard trainees are sent to a military base in a desert to supply provisions to the scientists working there. When they arrive at the camp, they find that it is abandoned. Till they found the Colonel name Lincoln Redding, mortally wounded and unhinged from the mysterious attack. He warns them of the threat' plans to capture women for breeding and reveals an exit route through the mining caves before committing suicide.  
By hearing this warning scared her and her comrade trainee Missy Martinez are remaining at the abandoned military camp while the men were gone to investigate the threat but it has been hours they didn't came back but they heard something coming from the cave "Missy get ready." Amber said as her and Missy have thier guns out and pointing at the entrance by then they see nothing  
"It's probably nothing Amber....." Missy didn't finish when something came from the top of the cave jumps on her she screams "Get off Amber help!" She screamed as Amber turns around and saw who attack Missy was attack by a mutant but His deformities consist of tumor-like growths on his face and body.  
"Get off of her you freak!" Amber screams as she use her rifle and open fires at the threat but he has shown to be fast and agile, as he can run at great speed and can easily slip away from danger he drags Missy away from gunshots Amber chases after them she hears Missy's screams and pleading for her but the screams had faded when she saw they're gone all she can find are Missy's vest, gun and her phone showing a video of her child  
"Missy...." Amber replied she try to contact her team but no answers were heard from her walkie talkie she heard rocks crumbling from the hill she was ready for the fight of her life till she saw a other mutant but wearing a cap was staring at her licking his lips of what he's thinking in that perverted mind of his.  
"Get the fuck away from me!" She replied as Amber has her rifle out going to shoot him but an strange mutant was behind her pushes her to the small ledge she manage to land unharmed  
"Oh my god!" Amber was shocked because she found her team but not what she expected some were torn to pieces, skinned alive and Napoleon's head was decapitated and place on a pike she vomited a bit but she saw who killed them and the one who pushed her was a mutant but his side looks like an chameleon like he hits Amber at the head made her unconscious her sight was blurry till it went black  
Hour later Amber's sight was little blurry she see a slightly small mutant in height and bald with gray skin was dragging her in the mines she hears screaming from Missy was been pinned to the wall the two mutants she encountered were ripping her clothes to shreds and yank her bra and panties leaving her completely naked but thier leader was huge he commands them to take her to the room and get her well clean as they drag Missy away "Amber....AMBER!!!!" Amber hears the screams but was faded again  
By then Amber wakes up from the cell her vest was removed and her weapons are gone including her walkie talkie "Shit they took everything." She replied as she heard a voice  
"You're a prisoner too." As Amber looks saw a girl her age and has blond hair just like now thier hands are bondage  
"Who are you?" She asked her  
"Brenda Carter I had a family when were heading to vacation but our tires were wrecked by those other mutants that lived in the village during the nuclear testing sight...my mom, Dad, my sister are dead." She said  
"Wait I heard about you? You disappeared when your brother and niece escaped from the family but your brother in law died as well." Said Amber  
"they didn't kill me Amber, they want me alive to breed thier offspring....I'm not enough for papa Hades and his clan he captured a random woman to test thier breeding on her thier child died stillborn she wasn't lucky till they took your friend named Missy Martinez. I'm afraid we're be saved by last she's bieng raped already both Hades, Chameleon, Letch, Grabber and Stabber are using her." Brenda replied but she notice the one in the hat called Letch came inside the cell with Grabber stares at the ladies  
"You come!" Said letch as he grabs Amber "the the fuck off of me!" She shouted as she's trying fighting back but the mutant was too strong as him and grabber got hold of her to the same room Missy was at but Stabber was sniffing at Missy's bra and panties as his trophy but saw Amber was dragged there  
"RIP her clothes!" Chameleon said as him, Letch, Grabber and Stabber start tearing her clothes off and yanking her bra and panties leaving her completely naked just like Missy Amber was covering her breasts but Grabber and Letch grabbed hold of her hands spreading them Chameleon and Hades had a look at Amber Hades is examining her breasts and lick her left side and groping her perfect ass Amber grunted in tears  
"She's perfect breed. Keep her!" He said as the mutants dragged Amber away from the room and took her to the shower room they're washing her naked body clean so she can be freshened up Amber was scared of the mutants then they took her out to dry up and took her back to the room saw Missy was here still completely naked as Hades walks to the two beautiful attractive women they caught  
"Please let us leave." Amber said but Hades lifts her pretty face up staring at her features then smirks "take her to the cell." Hades said to Stabber to take the naked Missy to the Cell where Brenda was as him, Chameleon and Grabber are surrounding Amber she realized she's going first  
"NO!!!!" Amber said as Hades, Chameleon and Grabber strip themselves completely naked as well Hades is going first Chameleon and Grabber holds Amber's hands and pins her to the floor Hades starts kissing her neck to her breasts she's helpless Hades grabbed hold of her tits and squeezing them made her moan then he's sucking her left breast and fingering her pussy made her screaming  
"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed as his fingers went deeper into her pussy her eyes were wide she begins to moan by two hours he goes for her right breast sucking it as well "aaaahhh mmmmmmmm ooooh god." She said as he continues sucking and her cum was released Amber breathes heavily  
But Chameleon turns Amber around had his dick harden he stares at her hot sexy attractive ass but spanks it made her moan more but he shoves his dick inside her ass starts fucking her like crazy  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Amber scream as Chameleon is humping her ass "tight!" He said as Amber was bieng raped by the mutants but Grabber grabbed her and shove her mouth in his dick giving her a blowjob  
"Mmmmph...." Amber couldn't speak because of an mutant dick in her mouth as him and Chameleon are enjoying fucking the beautiful perfect attractive woman.  
"This can't.....oh......oh....no I'm starting to enjoy.......mmmmmmmm" Amber said in her mind she's enjoying it somehow Amber let them keep going at hours as they fire thier sperm in her mouth, face, breasts and her ass she swallows it and starts licking her tits but Letch gets his turn by pinning her to the ground then his dick was harden and horny he points it to her pussy then starts humping her  
"OOOH OHHHH OHHHH AAAAH OOOOH OOOOOHHHH!!!!!" Amber was moaning letting Letch fucking her so hard she is losing herself to sex of course she remembers her team does not do relationships but bieng raped by a mutant destroy her soldier mind to a sex loving slut  
"Oh damn fuck the escape I love this keep going." She begged as Letch is screwing her so much she's so dirty in cum marinated with dirt she has saliva coming out of her mouth went went deeper and faster by hours as he fills her pussy with cum  
"Oh hell yeah I'm not done i want more!" She said as Chameleon grabs hold of Amber fucking her pussy, Grabber is humping her attractive ass and Letch gives her a blowjob nonstop Amber was moaning by her captors raping her so rough  
"Oooh Ooooh Oooh yes yes keep fucking me boys yes!" She said in her mind as they were raping her but Hades was watching this and loves the show like he's watching porn but his style grabber was spanking her ass hard till it's red. Letch went deeper in her mouth her eyes were seductive by loving it but Chameleon is humping her pussy so deeper they're connected and feeling this. It never ends for them as they cum in her mouth, Ass and her pussy but Chameleon still connected to amber means she's his  
"Yes boys I love it." She said as Hades was impressed that Chameleon claimed her first "you are now our sex slave....you remain naked no clothes." Hades said  
"Yes Papa I am your sex slave and a nudist I can perform as a hooker, sex slave and I be completely naked forever, I am a train killer that can kill those who harm my family." Said Amber  
"Good girl...Chameleon take her to the shower our beautiful attractive sexy girl need to be clean." Said hades  
"Yes papa." Chameleon replied as he leads Amber to the shower now Amber Johnson the soldier of National Guard trainees is now the property of the clan thier sex slave, thier member, thier beautiful, attractive and most sexy slut they ever had  
"One down bring me the girl you captured Stabber it's time we're showing her who her true masters are." Hades replied as Stabber nodded and going to retrieve Missy then Brenda Carter


	2. Missy's fate and double the slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is ch 2

In the showers of the underground Amber was bieng washed up by the mutants her hair was wet her body was soaked but she's not herself when the mutants completely raped her and made Amber Johnson into a sex loving slut then she feels Chameleon groping her tits and her ass made her moan

"You boys want more." Said Amber bieng horny Ash Chameleon and Grabber nodded as they're kissing her neck and licking her tits made her moan more letting Amber getting more wet then Chameleon grabbed hold of her ass starts spanking her she loves it as he has his dick inside and starts pounding her Amber was moaning as she's down to her arms and knees letting the mutant fucking her and continues spanking her then Grabber grabbed Amber shows her his dick

"Oh it's huge." She grabbed his dick starts stroking made him snarling hiss then licks over it and licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping but Chameleon keeps fucking her ass so hard and deep gives her a boost of her blowjob going more faster and deeper loving the taste of mutant dick in her mouth then Chameleon cums in her ass then Grabber cums in her mouth then her face and breasts Amber licks her breasts loving the taste

"I want more boys" she said then the two mutants switch Chameleon starts humping her pussy and sucking her tits while Grabber is humping her ass and spanking it "Yes drink up for mommy." Amber tease Chameleon and she loves how they continue banging her in the shower letting the water pouring over them Chameleon is humping her pussy faster and deeper they're connected again even Grabber went faster and deeper in her ass she was loving it more then they cum inside her pussy and and also over her body Amber wasn't even tired

"Boys clean me up now and you can fuck me again next to Missy." Amber tells them as Chameleon and Grabber agreed with her and start cleaning her up

Hour ago the naked Missy Martinez is in the cell with Brenda Carter still wearing her clothes as she told Missy her story

"My god I'm sorry to hear this Brenda." Said Missy

Brenda nodded to her "It's fine but I fear the clan be going for either of us at the door." Brenda said to Missy till the door was open Missy saw Stabber appeared staring at her "You come" Stabber grabbed Missy at the arm dragging her "No no no....please I beg of you." Missy begged but Stabber didn't listen as she's back at the room where they stripped her of her clothes but she saw Amber next to clan "Amber, thank god you're ok please help me." She said to her friend but Amber walks to Missy and helps her up but she notice Amber is taking her towards them

"I'm helping you Missy to see your destiny for them." Amber tells her as Missy was shocked that Amber is helping them as she walks to Chameleon and starts performing a stripper dance like a naked hooker she start groping her breasts teasing him as she sat on his knee and kisses him and they make out "What the hell did you do to Amber." Missy shouted as Amber looks at Missy

"Oh they raped me and I actually love it and those boys show the real me and I'm too horny I want to fuck again." Amber said as she went back kissing Chameleon then Letch and Stabber looks at her

"Fun time!" Said Letch as the two naked mutants start kissing her body and pinching her nipples "Noooo no stop....Amber snap out of this you're not thier toy!" Missy shouted as she's bieng raped by Letch and Stabber which Chameleon starts sucking Amber's tits again and fingering her pussy

"Oh yes deeper baby drink my milk." Amber moan loving it as he went deeper Missy was crying as Letch is sucking her tits and Stabber is fucking her ass and licking her neck "ooooooh no please stop mmmmmmmmm" Missy was helpless as she's moaning as well Amber was watching

"She'll enjoy it soon." Amber replied as Chameleon is done sucking her tits her pussy explode of cum squirting Amber breathes heavily then she turns around showing her ass to him as Chameleon grabbed hold of it starts spanking then shove his dick in starts humping her

Letch is done sucking but he drag Missy down to her arms and knees And shove his dick in her mouth starts giving her a blowjob two mutants continue raping Missy.as she's in tears and moaning by them continuing

"Yes yes yes big boy hump my ass I need it!" Amber moaned by Chameleon humping her ass he's groping her tits Amber moans more loving the touch then Missy is bieng raped faster and deeper her eyes are rolled up starting to feel her mind bieng broken while Chameleon cums in Amber's ass again even Letch and Stabber cum inside Missy's mouth and ass as they drop her Missy isn't herself at all

"Oh more dicks you two my pussy needs it." Missy crawls to Stabber place his dick in her pussy even Amber did the same as she laid to the floor letting Chameleon goes on top of her and starts humping her pussy and Missy starts riding Stabber as the two beautiful attractive naked women are moaning loving it

"Oh oh oh master master yes your dick is so huge I want you to fuck me more." Missy said acting like a slut she forgets about her son and everything her place is here

"Oh oh oh Oh ohhhhhhh yes you naughty boy fuck my pussy harder I need more!" Amber moaned as Chameleon is humping her pussy faster and deeper the mutants are enjoying the show of Chameleon and Stabber fucking to two beautiful attractive naked women Amber Johnson and Missy Martinez as those two are completely sex loving sluts as they cum inside her pussy those two were exhausted but Amber and Missy stand up and walk towards Papa Hades

"You done well Amber for showing her the path." Hades said as Amber seductive smile at him

"I serve my father in law, my leader, my master I will continue to be a sex slave and be naked forever." She said as Missy spoke "Amber is right....she open my eyes and show me the true path and I too will serve as a sex slave and be naked forever papa and I will not leave my clan." Missy said

"To the showers two of you." He said as Amber and Missy nodded then head to the showers to get clean up but Pspa hades walk to Letch and Grabber "you two will have the last one who kill our clan bring her here and we're going to fuck her tonight. " as Letch and Grabber screech in excitement and runs to the cell to retrieve Brenda Carter as she will join Amber and Missy as thier third addition to the sex slaves, thier bitches and sluts


End file.
